tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Trypticon Wakes
Log Title: Trypticon Wakes Characters: Megatron, Shockwave, Banshee, Dust Devil, Scales, Trypticon, Windblade, Vortex, Typhoon, Blast Off Location: Cybertron Underground Date: August 14, 2018 TP: Titans Awaken TP Summary: The Decepticons find more than Trypticon underground! Category:2018 Category:Logs ''As logged by '' Scales Megatron sees no need to contradict or supplement Shockwave's orders - Shockwave is his military operations commander, after all. Instead Megatron, too, makes for high ground, flying up to a better vantage point to lay down unholy hell on these demons while minimizing the chance of hitting Windblade or his fellow Decepticons in the crossfire. Not wanting to risk bringing down the entire chamber with a fusion cannon blast, Megatron instead summons his silver sidearm from subspace and opens fire on the demons below. >> Megatron strikes Underworld Demons with Automatic Laser . << Scales was quick to respond to Dust Devil's request for backup, but now she hears the noise ahead.. and it's not reassuring. She sticks close to Dust Devil and sidles towards a crack where she can peer into the area and hopefully see what's going on without being seen.. or shot. You find a nice hiding spot and settle in. Banshee nods "Jawohl!" She nods, turning towards the swarm. She spreads her wings, staring to sing, in the key of high-A. Those who speak German will understand that she's singing about raining fire and destruction on all of her foes... and after a moment, it becomes clear why. She leans forward into a superhero's three-point crouch, the R4M rockets mounted under her wings suddenly whistling free in great clouds of smoke, hiding her from view for a moment. Then she interposes herself between the demons and Windblade. "Get back! Schnell!" she barks "Lauf nicht wie deine F��e im Schlamm sind, Frau!" >> Banshee strikes Underworld Demons with R4M Nerbelwerfer . << If Windblade was looking at this from a purely intellectual standpoint... well, she'd probably delay a bit just to make sure Decepticons got eaten by fire demons. But, well, the downside to facing a horde of fire demons is that you're facing a horde of fire demons. And without a weapon and her T-Cog disabled... Windblade succumbs to her first instinct and runs up towards Trypticon, trying to get 'high' ground as it were. Of course Dust Devil can't do things the responsible way. He went around testing energon springs for Encore and had been gone for a few days. Though a big part was just getting away from the medical area and probably everyone so he could get a handle on what he was feeling. As he explored with Tracker he almost walked into the decepticons. Spying for a bit, he realized something was going on and went to get another Autobot to see what he found and agree that it was important enough to alert everyone to or just a couple cons on patrol. When he gets back to the base everyone is...well everywhere else. But luckily Scales is there. And everyone likes Scales so if she agrees with him then they'll come help. So now he is trying to sneak along with Scales. Hopefully he doesn't get her killed. Nice thing is that all the scrambling underground has totally dirtied his paintjob making it easier to hide. Dust Devil ducks out of sight. Vortex moves towards the closest demon "Allright. You've gone and done it. Here. Have a bloop." he fires his nasty-aft glue gun at one of the creatures. >> Vortex strikes Underworld Demons with Glue-Gun . << >> Underworld Demons temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Shockwave begins opening the interface to try and access Trypticon so that the crew can gain entry, but it's quickly becoming a mess down there and he knows it. Swiveling his head around to assess the situation, Shockwave brings his arm cannon around and diverts power into his weapon systems. While he may be able to get Trypticon open quickly enough, this swarm just isn't going to wait. He opens fire with quick, rapid-fire bursts at the demons, remarking to Windblade as she moves to join them in relative safety. "As you are unarmed, remain behind Megatron and I. You will come to no harm." Because we need you, is the unspoken reasoning. >> Shockwave strikes Underworld Demons with Laser . << Admist the confusion and attacks the Demons don't seem focused on the Decepticons, and as some are stuck by various forms of energy it seems to dissapate and get asorbed into their being. The horde is disorganized as the claw, slam, and force their way past their opposition; only stopping if one gets directly in their path. Unfotunately Vortex and Banshee are two such obstacles at the moment. >> Underworld Demons misses Vortex with Drain. << >> Underworld Demons strikes Banshee with Claw. << GAME: Megatron PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. GAME: Megatron PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. GAME: Scales PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. As the flood of demons continues to surge into the room there's an ominous rumbling and scraping coming from behind the wall the flaming figures issued forth from. The wall trembles, shakes, and finally shatters as the source of the Demon's fear is revealed to be a Driller that slides into the room, tentacles lashing out blindly to grab at whatever is closest, snatching unfortunate demons up and shoving them into its maw. Driller has arrived. The massive beast's tentacles whip through the crowd of demons, gabbing, slamming and smashing. >> Driller misses Underworld Demons with Smash. << >> Driller strikes Underworld Demons with Slam. << A cluster of the flaming beings are crushed into scrap beneath the force of one of the beast's tentacles. Megatron's optics narrow as he observes the activities of the demons - their collective trajectory, their fight-or-flight behavior. "Wait!" he calls out, holding up a hand. "Hold your fire! They aren't attacking us. They're running... from something." Megatron's optics narrow further, and he cocks his head slightly, listening. "Shockwave, continue with Trypticon. Banshee and Vor---" Then BOOM! Something big, scary, and tentacled bursts through the wall and starts tearing through the demons. "Decepticons!" Megatron yells. "Fall back to the base of Trypticon! I'll draw it off!" Megatron draws his sword, and leaps down from his high post, directly toward the giant beast. Silently, even though Shockwave had been distracted from his task, a small panels opens up near Windblade, just large enough to admit her into the sleeping megadino. >> Megatron strikes Underworld Demons with Slice. << Megatron says, "Whoops! Eh, assume I'm cutting through demons in my path to get to the Driller. =D" Scales peers at the crowd of transformers, optics wide. She uses her tightest radio to talk to Dust Devil, not even trusting to whispers around THIS crowd. << Holy crap, Dusty. Megatron, Shockwave.. issat Windblade?>> She watches the Decepticons shoot the demons. << It doesn't look like lasers do anything to those- what the flaming scrap?>> That driller is even bigger than the model she saw in Bulwark's room! GAME: Banshee PASSES a COURAGE roll of Very High difficulty. Banshee takes the scratches, frowning at the face of the creature before her. She knows that expression... quite intimately. Fear. Her boot-jets ignite, her engine firing into life and lifting her into the air. She's got to angle her boot-jets to stop the torque of her engine from spinning her around as she assesses the space she's got to work with here. Hmm. Slightly wider than the Grand Canyon... plenty of vertical space... ja. She pours on the power to gain height, pulling a half-backflip at the apex before transforming. She'll have the agility to move in here... if she can keep her eyes peeled. "Eine Heckpistole, eine Heckpistole, mein K�nigreich f�r eine Heckpistole..." she mutters to herself. The extra pair of eyes would really be usefull right now. She dives in towards the Driller's entrance hole and drops a 250kg bomb, attempting to seal it up before the beast can fully make its entrance. Banshee leans forwards, her body changing shape. With the classic transformation cog sound, she becomes a Ju-87 Stuka, her engine coughing smoke as it fires into life. >> Banshee strikes Driller with 250kg Bomb . << GAME: Banshee PASSES an AGILITY roll of Very High difficulty. Windblade pauses as the panel opens near her, tilting her head as if hearing something inaudible to everyone else. She smiles a little to herself and slips into the small panel, entering Trypticon proper as she starts making her way down the darkened corridors. After she enters, the panel closes behind her, not even looking like a passage to outside view... And just like that... she's gone. Banshee banks around hard, pulling the kind of maneuvers only a prop warbird can as she pulls away, her wheels barely skimming the rock face as she desperately scrambles for the wider open spaces of the cavern. Her subtitles read "A tailgunner, a tailgunner, my kingdom for a tailgunner..." Dust Devil is certaintly staring with wide optics as he nods to Scales. He tries to stay close to the little dragon as he tight messages back << I...was certainly not expecting this. I don't know if we can get her out by ourselves. Unless we get an opening. Do you think the others would come if you called them?>> And then WIndblade disappears. <> Vortex snarls. "Slaggit!" he says as he sees Windblade disappear and the behemoth coming. "You heard the command. Lets get hte lsag out of here!~" he starts a retreat! Shockwave rears his gun arm up just as the Driller bursts in. He regards it cooly, but hears Megatron's command. He turns to obey, pulling up the interface again, just in time to hear the panel slide shut. Curious - no Windblade. His optic emits a low glow as he looks around, his high-speed mind already doing the math. <> he radios directly, <> Refocusing, he works on opening up Trypticon, with or without Windblade, so that the Decepticons have somewhere safe to go hang out. Maybe shoot some pool. Grab some snacks. Not die. You know, the usual stuff. GAME: Shockwave FAILS a TECHNICAL roll of Very High difficulty. As Megatron clears a path through the Demons a few claw and reach for him in their haste to get away from the behemoth behind them. Speaking of the beast from beneath the bomb barely even scratches the armored hide and does draw some attention to Banshee as a cluster of tentacles sling towards the Stuka. Another tentacle wraps around a demon and lifts it to the Driller's maw where it is summarily bitten and devoured. >> Underworld Demons strikes Megatron with Claw. << >> Underworld Demons misses Megatron with Slash. << >> Driller strikes Underworld Demons with Chomp. << Underworld Demons is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. >> Driller misses Banshee with Smash. << Megatron races across the floor of the cavern, slicing through demons left and right if they get in his way. A few slash at his armor as he passes, but he ignores those not directly in his path. He smiles slightly as Banshee sets off a bomb, trying to trap the driller before it can completely enter the chamber - this Decepticon is definitely someone to keep an optic on. In the meantime, however, Megatron moves to the side, away from Trypticon, and raises his sword. "Creature!" Megatron calls to the driller in challenge. "See me!" Megatron takes several more steps, and then leaps back into the air, using his anti-grav to put him dangerously close to the creature's maw - and a little to the left. "Come after me! I'm the tasty morsel you desire!" Megatron comes down, slashing down at the beast's toothy face. >> Megatron strikes Driller with Energy-Sword. << <> Scales says to Dust Devil, confident in her ability to recognize dinosaur-shaped robots everywhere. <> She considers their options here. << I don't think we can do anything to either side of this fight. Unless you wanna try sneaking into the big guy there. We'd have to find a way around, though...>> Banshee yelps as she spots the tentacles lashing after her, pulling evasive maneuvers that most jet-powered Decepticons would weep over, looping in and out of the tentacles - attempting to tie them up around themselves before they can grab onto her. "Oh nein nicht gut ... wie magst du die Wiege meiner Katze?" she growls, her tailgun scattering shots over the tentacles chasing her - half to keep them back, and half to keep them chasing her until she's got them properly tied up around any rock formations in the room! >> Banshee critically strikes Driller with Tail Gun ! << GAME: Banshee PASSES an AGILITY roll of Very High difficulty. GAME: Windblade FAILS a LEADERSHIP roll of Immense difficulty. Banshee's subtitles read "Oh no not good... how do you like my cat's cradle?" Dust Devil grins at Scales, <> He shrugs. << Backblast will shoot me later fer being here either way. What do you think we should do?>> GAME: Megatron FAILS a LEADERSHIP roll of Immense difficulty. GAME: Trypticon FAILS a LEADERSHIP roll of Immense difficulty. GAME: Driller PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of Extreme difficulty. Shockwave could help Megatron. He really could. Turn into a giant flying ray gun. Blast the Driller to kingdom come. Unfortunately, he has a job to do, and do it he shall. He continues working at the interface, trying to get a way open for the Decepticons, but the large, sleepy titan is thwarting his efforts so far - either intentionally or by sheer virtue of being sound asleep when everyone needs him. No matter. Putting his logical circuitry to the test, Shockwave tries another approach, working at speeds impossible for all but the most intelligent of the Decepticons. GAME: Shockwave PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Very High difficulty. GAME: Dust Devil FAILS a LEADERSHIP roll of Trivial difficulty. The Driller's monstrous form pushes into the cavern. It trashes about with it's limbs reaching for Megatron with a grou while others track Banshee's movements and release a burst of searing hot plasma towards the warbird. >> Driller misses Banshee with Plasma . << >> Driller strikes Megatron with Tentacle-Grab. << >> Driller strikes Megatron with Crush. << Blast Off has been here all along! Just hanging back because being in a cramped, underground place full of nasty monsters while unable to fly is pretty much his LEAST favorite thing in the world. Or one of them. He waits for an opportune moment, then fires into the fray. >> Blast Off strikes Driller with X-Ray-Laser . << Megatron slashes at the driller's face, trying to get its attention and lure it away from Trypticon - and get its attention he did! Megatron slashes and tries to fade back, but he isn't quick enough as the deceptively fast driller whips its tentacles at Megatron - at least, the ones Banshee hasn't tied up in knots - and grabs the Decepticon leader. Before Megatron can react and try to cut himself free, the driller whips the Slagmaker into the side of the cavern. With a sickening CRUNCH Megatron loses his sword and nearly his life. "INSOLENT WORM!" he yells. "You think you can handle the power of Megatron?! Shockwave, get inside Trypticon. Find Windblade, and get Trypticon online! Blast Off - get the others back to the surface! I'll keep this one busy!" No longer concerned about the structural integrity of the cave, Megatron aims his fusion cannon... and fires! >> Megatron strikes Driller with Fusion-Cannon . << Scales straightens up a little in her hiding spot. <> she tells Dust Devil firmly. She pauses, staring at Megatron getting flung about like a ragdoll. <> She pulls away from her little viewing crack and starts making calls. Tape phone home. <> Scales says, "We found Windblade!" <> Scales says, "We also found Trypticon, and a giant driller that eats Megatrons." <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "Primus! Where, Scales? What's going on?" GAME: Windblade PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of Very High difficulty. GAME: Scales PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. <> Dust Devil says, "I sorta dragged Scales inta a accidental discovery of Windblade. Oh and totally enjoyin this critter tryin ta eat the cons. Hopefully it doesn't want dessert." Lights go on all over Trypticon as whatever Shockwave did starts to reboot the beast.... <> Scales says, "Um, underground! I can give you kinda a ballpark location.. *sends approximate coordinates* Megatron is here, and Shockwave, and a few other Decepticons. Windblade went inside Trypticon... and he's starting to wake up..." Dust Devil moves slightly so that they can start getting away from the immediate conflict and maybe find a hole in. He inches toward Trypticon. Of course that's when stuff starts happening. <> <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "Wow! Uh.... oh, heck! Um, speakin' of.... Metroplex is wakin' up, too. He's transformin'... uh, does anyone know anythin' about that?" Shockwave is clearly awesome. I mean what? Shutting down his interface, Shockwave replies, "Acknowledged, Megatron." Sparing no glance for his leader's state, surely Megatron will not be felled by a GIANT WORM - right?, the purple one descends from his spot on Trypticon and ventures inside. <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "Um... Ummm.... Ummmmmmm... guys......" <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "Metroplex left." <> Scales says, "...was anybody in him?" <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "I guess so, but they're out of radio range now. So that means -- Metro left Earth?" <> Scales says, "Okay.. so, um.. Even though he can't talk right now, he can hear us, right? And I just told him where Windblade is." <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "Oh. Oh. Is uh... is that bad?" Banshee yelps as the tentacles spew plasma, her tailgunner making rude gestures at them... Scheisse! Der F�hrer! THe Stukacon pulls a teardrop loop and once again goes on the attack. She aims herself straight at the creature's maw, before loosing two pairs of R4M incendiary rockets straight into those yawning teeth. With that done she resumes going full crazy evasive, banking away and just hoping that Megatron and Blast Off have its attention thoroughly. She's pretty sure that getting hit by this thing would rend her fragile airframe apart... She banks around, trying to head for the door into Trypticon before the tentacles hit her. >> Banshee strikes Driller with R4M Rocket. << GAME: Banshee PASSES an AGILITY roll of Very High difficulty. <> Scales says, "Uhh... well, how likely issit that he'd charge to the rescue without anybody else backing him up?" <> Scales says, "'Cept me an' Dusty, I guess.." <> Dust Devil says, "wonder what's goin on. But either way we gotta get under cover" GAME: Driller FAILS a COURAGE roll of Extreme difficulty. GAME: Windblade PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of Immense difficulty. <> Scales says, "Yeah, let's get outta these rocks." GAME: Megatron FAILS an ENDURANCE roll of Average difficulty. Dust Devil makes a point to protect Scales as they make a run for it. Hopefully the critter prefers cons and all. << Be careful and stay about my height...that way I'll have an idea where to put the forcefield if I need ta>> The driller emits a scream that shakes the entire chamber as Megatron's fusion cannon blasts open the side of its maw, and Banshee sends two pairs of R4M incendiary rockets straight into those yawning teeth. There is a titanic explosion deep within the monster, and it shakes itself, flailing the tentacles not tied up by Banshee. After another flutter, its entire body ripples, and it tries to back away from whence it came. >> Driller retreats from the area, leaving itself open to Banshee. << "Understood, Sir!" Blast Off calls out to Megatron, then turns to the others. This is one order he's MORE than happy to follow. "Alright, you heard him, let's get out of here! Up to the surface!" He backs towards the door, all these tentacles and underground nasties are full of #NOPE. However, since he's been put in charge, he feels responsible enough to lay out some cover fire as people try to escape. "Come on, hurry or I'll leave you behind!", he huffs, taking aim with his ionic blaster at anything that looks threatening to another Decepticon trying to escape. However... seems the thing is in retreat, so soon he can focus on just getting OUT of there. As the driller's tentacles release Megatron, he falls to the ground, gritting his dentae in agony as he painfully climbs to his feet and retrieves his sword. He watches Blast Off get the other Decepticons to safety, and then turns to assess his prize. By now, Banshee and Shockwave are inside and soon Windblade will be back in hand. Besides this little minor difficulty, all has gone well, and now Trypticon will once again be his.... Trypticon shudders his entire body. He tries to move his head, buried in rock, blind optics searching... and then it seems to calm, and become quite still once more… Scales glides silently after Dust Devil like a tiny green kite, staying right around shoulder height. <> she replies. << It looks like we might be able to ride him out. Like a coupla fleas.>> She spares Megatron a look, and there's that medic instinct.. but Megatron is a big, grown-up Decepticon and he isn't her responsibility in any sense of the word. Banshee stops at the door until she is sure Megatron is going to stand up fine. Then she starts to walk, singing quietly as she walks through Trypticon's corridors, hoping he remembers her. And hoping he liked her music... Dust Devil makes a face. <>